Through a Wolf's Eyes
by QueenBattousai
Summary: Deep in a mountain side of the US lies a secret organization who specializes in gene fushions. Since 9/11, the scientists have been working to make soldiers to stop terrorism. Unfortunately, their specimens are kidnapped children...
1. Kidnapped

Through a Wolf's Eyes  
  
My first ever Bloody Roar fic  
  
By Erin Prazan  
  
Chapter One * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scientists Log  
  
Log Number 009861  
  
Date: August 14, 2004  
  
{Voice} Our experiments in gene fusion have so far been a complete success in our animal test subjects. We are ready to begin tests on human test subjects. Unfortunately, because of the high risks from this process, no living human being is willing to help us in our research. We have come up with no other choice. We must take subjects by force.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
{Searching.}  
  
{Searching.}  
  
{Compatible Subject Located}  
  
{Age: 16}  
  
{Height: 5' 6"}  
  
{Weight: 137lbs}  
  
{Hair Color: Light Brown}  
  
{Eye Coloration: Blue}  
  
{Location: Omaha, NE}  
  
{Name: Erin Prazan}  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a balmy afternoon as the late afternoon sun gleamed off of a 16 year old girl's golden hair. She was waiting for her mother to pick her up after her weekly Kendo class. Her swords and bogu where resting in there cases next to her. "Where's Mom?" Grumbled the girl to herself. Everyone else in her class had already left, and even though the girl knew her mother would be running late, she wasn't too patient beings she didn't have her watch. "Ugh, this is the late time I let dad borrow my damn car! Or when I refuse to borrow Mom's" Her father had borrowed her car to pick someone up from the airport when his car had a loose spark plug. The girl's mother needed to run errands that afternoon, so she had offered to give the girl a ride. The girl leaned back on her bogu bag, closed her eyes, only to open them again when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hey Erin! What's up?"  
  
"Oh hey Ruth." The girl, Erin answered. "I'm still sitting here waiting for Mom. She should be here pretty soon though." Erin added quickly, knowing how Ruth was always willing to put her own duties aside and help someone out. Erin knew Ruth had to get her stuff done before she had work and school that following Monday, and Erin didn't want to intrude.  
  
Little known to Erin, a camera was watching her every move, taking down data.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
{Computing}  
  
{Subject Status: Alone, fatigued, speaking with familiar on portable device.}  
  
{Time: 4:01 PM}  
  
{Date: August 11, 2005 Saturday}  
  
{Awaiting further commands}  
  
{Processing}  
  
{Processing}  
  
{New Command Received}  
  
{Sending data to receiver}  
  
{Sending data to receiver 009875341}  
  
{Sending}  
  
{Sending}  
  
{Sending Complete}  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"OK, talk to you later Ruth." Erin said before hitting the power button. She sighed and leaned back against the bag, closing her eyes and breathed deeply. If her mom was going to be late, she might as well take a nap. It was quiet out, but the man slinking up behind her was quieter. Careful not to step on any leaves or twigs, he slowly crept up behind Erin, a rag filled with chloroform in his hand.  
  
*Just stay sleeping and we won't have any problems.* the man mentally willed Erin as he crept closer. But Erin's senses were keener then he thought, because she senses his presence and shot up bolt right. Out of reflex, Erin grabbed her Shinai and held it out in front of her in stance, not knowing what this guy wanted, but she guessed it wasn't good. "Just put the stick down girlie and you won't get hurt." The gut coaxed, trying to get Erin to drop her guard long enough to allow him to grab her.  
  
"Fuck. off." Erin gasped in between in takes of calming breathe. "I don't know why you're here, but my instincts tell me it ain't good." Erin raised the bamboo sword over her head, and brought it down hard in a nice kote. The man yelped in pain, grabbing his wrist, chilling the pain with the cool feel of the chloroform coated rag. Erin raised her Shinai again, and was about to perform a perfect mien when the man grabbed the bamboo blade. *Oh. shit.* Erin mentally swore, staring in fear as the Shinai was yanked from her hands and her knees buckled slightly as the Shinai was brought down hard on her head. Concentrating hard not to cry out in pain, Erin allowed the movement of her legs buckling to allow her to grab another weapon from her sword bag, her katana. She didn't want this man to have her, even if it meant she would have to run him through with the attack Saitoh used in Rurouni Kenshin. Erin took the stance and aimed straight at the man's shoulder, just so she would be able to defend herself.  
  
The man was know gripping the handle of the Shinai tightly, waiting for Erin to put her guard down. *This girl's got spirit, I'll give her that. But this ends now.* With a lunge, the man shot forward, holding the Shinai outstretched in front of him. Erin also shot forward, her sword still held in its starting position. But before the blade could make contact with the man's shoulder, the man ducked down, and with a quick jolt of his wrist, thrust the Shinai tip into Erin's stomach. As the Shinai wasn't a real sword and was made entirely of bamboo, Erin wasn't severely hurt, only the wind knocked out of her. This gave the man time. As Erin dropped her sword from the force of the blow, the man reached up and pressed the chloroform covered rag over Erin's mouth and nose. The sweet smell wafted in Erin's nostrils, clouding her mind. Erin's blue eyes glazed over, her eye lids became heavy and droopy, until Erin passed out all together. 


	2. Memory Loss

Chapter 2: Memory Loss * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * {Computer scanning}  
  
{Specimens Status: Stable}  
  
{Blood pressure: Normal}  
  
{Heartbeat: Normal}  
  
{Brainwaves: Normal}  
  
{All functions normal}  
  
{Specimen Identification name now applied.}  
  
{Identification code: Specimen 001}  
  
{Warning: Specimen 001 now becoming conscious}  
  
{Repeat: Specimen 001 is now becoming conscious}  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Specimen 001 slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body ached as she tried to comprehend what had happened. All she remembered was swords, a man, chloroform. Her mind was racing, confusion threatening to over take her mind. 001 tried to lift herself off of the table she was on, but as she tried to move, she realized she was tied down. "What?! Hey! Whoever fucking tied me down better get me untied or I'm not going to be happy! And you don't want to see me fucking not happy!" 001 yelled, trying her hardest not to get dizzy, but the anesthetic was still lingering in her brain and lungs, making her vision even blurrier then it should be. She could already tell that her glasses were gone. She knew that the people who had her might give her back her glasses, if they needed her that badly. 001 yanked madly at the restraints of the table, only to find them getting tighter.  
  
"Calm yourself 001. You needn't get worked up." 001 stopped moving and flashed a dangerous look over at a man dressed in a grey suit. "Think of this as an opportunity." 001 just looked at him and growled, a strange feeling engulfing her. Before the man's eyes, white fur started to cover 001's whole body. A computer nearby began observing the transformation, flashing the observations onto a nearby screen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
{Specimen 001 undergoing expected transformation}  
  
{Time since gene fusion: 1 hour 34 minutes 42 seconds}  
  
{Noted transformations}  
  
{White fur covering body}  
  
{Elongation of finger and toe nails becoming claw like}  
  
{Tail growth}  
  
{Elongation of face into wolf like muzzle}  
  
{Ears pointing and becoming perched on top of skull}  
  
{Sharpening and lengthening of teeth}  
  
{Muscle growth.}  
  
{Specimen 001 fully transformed.}  
  
{Warning: Specimen 001 unable to become full zoanthrope}  
  
{Specimen 001 only able to transform into minor zoanthrope form}  
  
{Repeat: 001 unable to become hyper beast.}  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The man smirked as 001 once again struggled with her restraints. 001's normally blue eyes had become dangerously red, their gaze glued on the man smirking in the doorway. Out of rage and frustration, 001 let out a loud, wolf like howl, perking her ears as it echoed in the halls. 001 stopped struggling and looked down at her body. She flexed her new claws and twitched her tail. "You fucker!" 001 screamed, pulling at the restraints with such a force one of them almost came undone. "What did you do to me?! You made into this, this, monster!" 001 let out another high pitched howl of rage. They had changed her, made her something she wasn't supposed to be, without asking her first. Finally, using most of her strength, 001 pulled free of the restraints and stood up, her lips pulled back in an unmistakable snarl, her ears back and her claws at their maximum length. "You asshole." 001 growled in a dangerous voice. "How could you? I'm only a sixteen year old girl!" And with one last lunge, 001 shot forward and grabbed the man by the front of his suit.  
  
"NO! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" Screamed the man in fear as 001 wrapped her fingers around his throat. "PLEASE! RELEASE ME! GUARDS! GUARDS!" The man continued screaming as 001's fingers tightened around his neck, cutting off his air supply. "please. please release me." The man gasped, his face turning blue.  
  
"No." 001 growled back, now gripping his throat with her other hand as well. "This is for turning me into this. I was just a normal kid before you came by and did this to me! I'm a freak!" 001's rage overflowed, and with one last squeeze, she heard an unmistakable crack. She had broken his neck. Not only that, but she had crushed his throat. "Serves him right." 001 smirked, throwing the man's limp body down on the floor. Automatically, she calmed down. Although still in her wolf like form, her eyes returned to their normal blue color. Only then did she realize what she had done. She looked and gazed long and hard at the man, fear seeping in and replacing the rage that had once engulfed her. *I just killed somebody.* 001 thought to herself, her eyes wide. *I just killed somebody.* She sank to the floor, her cry coming out in soft whimpers. Her ears dropped and her tail automatically went in between her legs. She grasped and started squeezing the wooden door frame from the shock, breaking the wood and puncturing the wall with her claws.  
  
"001 has killed someone! Quick, get out the tranquilizer darts and the memory serum!" Cried a guard as he rushed in to aide the man, his gun out and pointed at her. "Steady girl, easy." The guard coaxed. He seemed to understand 001 feelings for killing someone, as he slowly reached forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. 001 growled and started the pin her ears back, but stopped when she saw the gun. Even though she felt scared and angry, she wasn't stupid enough to fight someone armed with a gun.  
  
"What do you people want with me?" She growled, relaxing as best she could and turning back to normal. The guard said nothing, but raised his head to see several guards running forward. "What do you people want with me?" She repeated, a little more forceful, but the guard still didn't say anything, instead, her punctured her arm with a anesthetic filled needle, holding on to her as she started to fall asleep again.  
  
"I'm not going to say, you won't remember anything."  
  
* * *  
  
Six weeks passed and 001 remembered nothing of her past, save for the day after the memory serum was injected. She remembered the taunting she got from guards, her training with swords, guns, throwing stars, and other weapons. She was taught martial arts and how to wrestle. She passed everything within that six weeks period. Today, she was studying math and science, world history and English. "Alright, now then 001, what is the answer to this equation?" Asked her professor as 001 stared blankly at the chalkboard.  
  
"Six." That was all she said. The professor nodded and put in a six at the end of the equation. After correcting it, the professor looked down at 001's scratched paper and gasped. 001 never used it, she was figuring out all these complicated equations in her head. The professor reached into her desk and took out a tape recorder. "001 has shown increased brain function and is steadily increasing knowledge. She has moved up from naming all of Asia's and Africa's countries in alphabetical order to calculating difficult mathematical equations that usually need a calculator or scratch paper in her head alone." The professor said, watching as 001 watched her every move, as if sizing her up. "I would wish to request that 001 take more advanced studies as these lessons seem to bore her. She stares into space most of the time, and draws on her paper instead of doing her equations." 001 just emitted a small growl as the professor clicked the stop button, and putting the recorder back in her desk drawer, returned to the lesson.  
  
* * *  
  
001 was sitting quietly in her room, which was nothing more then a bare room with a cot, a mirror, a wardrobe and a bathroom behind a door on the opposite side from where she now sat on her bed. She saw camera's watching her from within the corners of the room, and on more then one occasion she's tried to rip them down, only to get shocked by the collar which was now around her neck. 001's ears perked when she heard the door to her room opening, allowing a guard and a scientist to enter. "Good morning 001." Said the scientist, taking a chair from the corner of the room and sitting down in front of 001. "I'm going to be asking you a few questions today, and I want you to answer them truthfully, OK?" 001 didn't say anything, just nodded and stared blankly at him. "OK, first question, do you know why we have you here?"  
  
"Yes." She answered in a monotone, not moving her gaze from the man's face.  
  
"Good, good. Ok, next question. Can you tell me what that is?"  
  
"I'm a new member of a dying breed, a zoanthrope; I'm here because they said they can help me."  
  
"Good, now 001, my next question. What is your name?" 001 was slightly confused at this question. Of course she knew her name, they've been calling her that ever since she could remember.  
  
"Specimen 001." That was all she said.  
  
"No, really, what is your name?"  
  
"Specimen 001." The scientist now had a grim smile on his face, checking off something on his clipboard.  
  
"OK, now, the last and final question. Where are you from?"  
  
001 stopped and thought. She didn't know where she was from, and she didn't like it. "I don't know. Where am I from?" The scientist just shook his head and stood up, walking out the door without another word.  
  
"How did she do?" Asked another man that was waiting outside.  
  
"Well. She doesn't remember a thing and actually thinks Specimen 001 is her name." The scientist responded, looking down at his clipboard again. "She asked me where she was from of course, but I just walked out."  
  
The other man smiled. "I think it's time to introduce her to her new playmates." 


End file.
